


It suits you

by Patatarte



Series: The Cow Crew [23]
Category: cowchop, fakechop - Fandom
Genre: Blood, Gen, Ritual, a bit of satanism also, drugs too
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-17
Updated: 2017-09-17
Packaged: 2018-12-30 19:55:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12116082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Patatarte/pseuds/Patatarte
Summary: James wanted to rest, Aleks wanted to find a hook.Aleks got kidnapped for a ritual, James is too tired for this shit.Requested by anon on tumblr : Can you write something where aleks gets hurt and James is really protective over him (if you wouldn’t mind please)





	It suits you

When they arrived in that specific town Brett sent them to, they were both really tired. Rather than trying to find their contact, they booked a bedroom in a nice hotel and pretty much planned to sleep the day away. Or at least it’s what James planned.

Aleks was still more awake than James, and that was already bad news. But having him walks to the windows and smirks was even worse.

“Hey, James, look.”

“No,” the man said, letting himself fall on the mattress.

It was a good bed for once. They wilingly went to an hotel instead of a motel and took one room with a queen sized bed. A little extra but it was still less expensive than two beds for the same comfort, they’ll deal with it. It was only their sanity in line, and James’ back.

He closed his eyes, already bewitched by the soft blankets. He could hear Aleks moving things around but couldn’t care less, really loving the cloud. Somewhere in his mind, he hoped that the Russian wouldn’t prank him, a thing himself would absolutely do.

Movements stopped and James wrinkled his nose when the smell of free hotel perfume went to him. He couldn’t believe Aleks would use that of all things, but somehow it’s better than having the Russian uses James’ deodorant.

“I’m going downstairs, to that bar just in front of here. Trying to find a girl for the night.”

It made James snort loudly. Aleks and his obsession with finding a girl in each city they went to for that stupid mission. At least it was an occupation a bit more honorable than sleeping. Probably, maybe, sort of.

“What if you find one, idiot ?” his voice sounded a bit muffled by the blanket but he was sure Aleks heard that anyways.

“Well, I don’t want to spend more money so…I’ll go to her place or…I’ll kick your ass for an hour.”

“So romantic. I’m not going anywhere, you asshole. I drove all the way, I deserve sleep.”

“Okay, grandpa. See ya.”

James did not even hear the door close.

But hours later, he heard something. His phone blasting an alarm. If it was a normal alarm he would just turn it off and go back to sleep, but no. That alarm was installed by Jakob, a simple device made to call someone of the crew for help.

And of course, since they were only two in that city, it could only be Aleks calling for help.

He woke up like a spring, cursing when he stepped on his duffel bag, almost tripping on it. But he was fast to be outside of the room, locking it and watching carefully around, looking for any trace of enemy while at the same time trying to get his head straight and awake.

Then, rather than running down the stairs, he took the elevator and checked his phone, looking on the map where the hell Aleks was and it made him froze.

Aleks was still in that bar just in front of the hotel. Or so his phone pretended he was there, maybe he dropped it.

As soon as the elevator’s doors opened, James rushed outside. He barely brushed his hand against his vest to check if his gun was still here and crossed the street.

In the middle of it, he wondered how he looked like, because they were both wearing suits for the sake of that stupid mission. His was probably wrinkled since he slept in it, and he could feel some of his hair tickling his skin. He probably looked like a rich drug addict. Well at least that was a good duo with Aleks.

Once in the bar he looked around but couldn’t see a trace of his stupid blond partner. But he found his phone in the bathroom. Bad thing. The bathroom was situated in a little hallway, silent, a little dark. But most of all, next to a service door. If you knocked someone in the bathroom you could go there without being seen in the bar.

That’s where he decided to venture. The door opened and he saw a bright kitchen, full of trashes and probably the home of some cockroaches, but still a kitchen. What he saw after was a guy sitting there, smoking. They aknowledged each other at the same time, the man almost jumping out of his seat to punch James.

Sadly for that guy, James was faster and dodged the fist before taking out his gun and hit the back of his head with it. It seemed like James was more professional and efficent, something he wasn’t able to brag about a lot.

And so the man fell but wasn’t unconscious. James wasn’t done with him anyways, grabbing his collar and almost shoving his phone to his face. A picture of Aleks was on it, a nice one for once.

“Where is he ? And you better give a good answer because I notice you have a ring on your finger. Would be bad if you couldn’t make it home tonight.”

He was truly annoyed and in a bad mood. All because Aleks wanted to lift a girl. He reminded himself to punch him once he find him.

The man babbled a second before starting to give an adress, even going further by adding details about the building, and even giving the code of the door. An honest man, or a truly afraid one.

But James was still pissed, so he punched once more to knock him off. He hesitated to kill him but could almost hear Aleks saying that only people deserving it should die, this man was honest and doing his job, caring for his family.

And James could still come here after and deck his face off if he lied or if something went wrong.

He took their car, feeling his knees and back a bit rusty, needing more sleep to flush the road away. Ah, what kind of things he do for that asshole, really.

The place wasn’t that far, and he made his way in with ease, taking out quickly a sort of bouncer. Really, sharing fighting techniques with each others was the best idea they had. He could fight with brass knuckles like Brett, knives like Aleks, guns like both and even silent punches and strangling with strings like Anna.

A nice set of skills he valuated more and more.

He made his way up, taking the stairs and blessing Brett for insisting on a gym routine. The building smelled like piss and barf and probably some other disgusting things but James couldn’t care now, he needed to find Aleks before something happened to him.

Hell, he was almost in a blind mode, focused on the simple task of finding Aleks. And he found him, or at least the door he was supposed to be behind. So he knocked, with the brass knuckles. Slowly, trying to calm himself.

A girl opened, bubble gum in her mouth, popping the bubble almost to his face. She was wearing revelating clothes, a pretty girl he truly hoped was legal. She looked at him from head to toes.

“Have you seen this man.” He showed his phone and she nodded, making another bubble, carelessly.

She stepped aside and invited him to enter. He looked around and there was two other girls and two guys sitting. Two of them being the people they were supposed to meet.

“Hey, James Wilson, nice to finaly meet you.” Said the woman dressed like a CEO in a dirty ass appartment, snorting unknown powder.

“Where is Aleks ?” is all James said back.

“You are so rude, be nice to her or something bad will happen to your friend.” the man said, trying to look dangerous but only looking like someone cosplayed an old gangster.

The lady that let him enter grabbed his hair and set them free, making him jump and almost punch her in the process. She then tried to take his jacket off but he gave her a look so annoyed that she walked away.

“Is he okay ?” James continued like nothing happened.

“He’s having fun in another room, relax,” The CEO looking lady answered with lust in her tone that James did not like.  
“I’m not going to relax until I know he’s fine.”

The chewing gum girl laughed at that, taking a sip of alcohol from a bottle without label on it.

“Oh he’s a fine specimen, that’s for sure.” She even wiggled her eyebrows in a suggestive manner.

James had enough. If Aleks was…having fun, like they said, there would be more noises in that dirty place. And yeah Aleks might be a bit of a pervert sometimes but he’d never do things like that with people around, James is sure of it. And…

“Aah !”

It made James froze once again. It was Aleks’ voice, and it was a scream he only heard him do when he was in pain. And he’s not sure of it, but that kind of scream is too high to be some sort of pleasure scream, even for Aleks.

The four people looked at James and he looked at them back quickly before taking out his gun but he got kicked by bubble gum girl. Well, that didn’t stop him from punching her, with the brass knuckles. He’s sure that made her swallow the piece of gum, thanks god.

Another scream made him rush, grab his gun and run. He did not even bothered with the others chilling in the room. He went towards the screams, kicked a door open only to find Aleks tied to a bed, fully clothed, with a piece of fabric in his mouth.

A lady in underwear was sitting on him, holding a knife above her head. James did not even tried to think after he saw blood on the knife, he went for it, punching the lady right in the jaw and pushing her over the bed. One quick look at Aleks gave him confirmation that the knife was used against him. His jacket was open and blood was on his stomach.

Of course James kept punching the girl, and since Aleks did not scream for him to stop, he wasn’t wrong for doing so. She barely defended herself. When she was more blood than person, he finaly stopped, a bit more calm.

He just had to take her knife and stook up to cut the restrains.

“Are you okay ?” First, he took the fabric out of Aleks’ mouth. His voice was soft, concerned.

Aleks did not answer immediatly, eyes wide in shock. He waited to have his hands free to hug the shit out of James, but it was more shackey than anything. And if James was in a light mood he’d have commented about the blood he smeared on his white suit.

“She was fucking insane, she wanted to call the devil ?!”

“How did you ended in that situation ? You are like a problem magnet…” James mumbled while ending the hug to free his legs.

“Well we…flirted in the bar, and she told me about our contacts, so I was like, okay wait a second I need to go to the bathroom, because I wanted to call you, but they got me. I barely had the time to use the emergency call.”

James gave a dark look to the door, because those assholes made a really bad move and they’ll regret it. Who the fuck decides to kidnap one of their contact and do satanic ritual with him ? He doesn’t know if they were played or if the guys are just stupid. Brett can go to hell with that business.

“Being tied to a bed was something I wanted to try. But the cut part…I mean, some are into that shit but it was too deep, too dangerous.” He looked at the blood on his chest and made a pained look.

“We need to clean that, lets go.”

James helped him to stand up, and the wounds were probably more impressive than bad but the blood was making him see even more red. He decided to kill them all. But before that, they needed new clothes, something to hide the blood both on Aleks and him.

He looked around and opened a wardrobe, grabbing the first black clothes he found and a fluffy black blanket.

“Nice”

He took his white jacket off and put on a black turtleneck, a bit too tiny but it’d do just to go back to the hotel. He then wrapped Aleks in the black blanket and made him hold it so nobody could see the blood on his silver suit.

With the same speed, he took the sheet out of the bed and made a ball with it, thanksfully the blood did not reach the matress, but he still needed to take that shit and probably burn it somewhere.

“Alright. Wait here a second.”

Aleks did not try to talk or anything, he knew what James planned to do, could tell by his eyes and the way he was humorless. There was no point in trying to get him back to reasons. And yeah, fuck Brett’s mission, that was pure bullshit.

The Russian stood in the room, grimacing a bit and holding both the blanket and his stomach, waiting for James to come back. The gunshots did not even make him flinch, so used to it. He just wondered if he’ll have scars, and yeah that had a high probability.

James appeared again quickly, looking just a bit more peaceful, only a bit. He took the clothes, put a hollow hand against Aleks’ back and they left the shitty place.

Aleks did not even take a glance at the bodies of their supposed contacts, a bunch of stupid rich drug addicts. What was Brett thinking ? Well, it’s not important now. They did not even put a fight, pathetic.

Anyways.

“Now the fucking stairs.” James grumbled, not because he disliked the dirty and smelly thing, but because it’d hurt Aleks a lot to take stairs.

“There’s an elevator. Follow me.” Aleks sounded tired more than anything.

They walked to an old elevator with a black metal fence, and it smelled even worst than the stairs, but it’d be better for Aleks. The place looked pretty empty anyways, nobody was screaming or anything after the gunshots, good.

Once on the streets, the reassuring hand of James was again on Aleks’ back, and he looked around for any threats. The pain on his back was long forgoten. Soon enough they arrived to James’ car and Aleks sat down and huffed while his friend opened the trunk to throw the clothes in it and get gauze.

Even if he did not use it, it was ready for after, and Aleks remained silent as James angrily called Brett.

Sure, Aleks was glad James found him right before that fucking girl stabbed him to death for whatever pandemonium gods, but he felt a bit awful. It was his fault if it happened, he wasn’t careful enough and James had to save the day. So now, their contacts were dead and James, who usualy stays nice to Brett because he fears the man, is yelling on the phone.

“I don’t give a fuck, Brett ! That was stupid and Aleks almost got killed !..Yeah yeah, keep saying it’s our job, you fucked up too. Fuck off.”

The call ended as he parked the car, and Aleks was kinda impressed he didn’t crash into another since James was storming the maneuver. Then they went in the lobby, and James asked for specific food to their room and then they just went back to it.

No talk in the elevator, a slow walk in the hallway where James looked around, even giving up on his natural pace to keep up with Aleks. Too much care that wasn’t usual.

Once in the room, Aleks wanted to go in the bathroom to take care of his wounds but James stopped him. Cleaning them would make him crumbles on himself therefore it’d be worst. Instead he made the Russian lay down on the bed and he decided to take care of it, remembering the basics Lindsey, Joe and Anna told him.

Toilet paper, water, alcohol, ointment and gauze. Lindsey insisted they took a medic kit before leaving and James is thanksful for her clairvoyance.

He cleaned the wound, slowly and carefully. It wasn’t nice to see, but yeah, it was more impressive than bad. It was barely deep enough for stitching and frankly James wouldn’t dare trying. It’ll leave scars, of a fucking circle and inscriptions they couldn’t care less about the signification.

“If Brett wasn’t so strong, I’d punch him in the dick for that.”

It made Aleks smiles at least, but he also knew James would still yell at Brett for that dumb thing, even if it wasn’t really his fault. James is a bit of a protective guy, even if he likes hurting people for jokes, you have no rights to do it to his friends and family. He almost destroyed a guy’s face when they threatened Trevor once (and he burned their place too just for good measure).

The room was silent, except for some noises Aleks made when the alcohol went deep. Silence is rare between them, and Aleks would like it to happen more when he’s not in the victim’s situation.

“At least it’s something somehow badass and not a word or a dick she engraved.” James tried to make the mood lighter, helping Aleks to sit to put gauze on it.

It made Aleks laughs, a bit weak, but thanksful just the same. He imagined having like a dick or a poop scar on his chest, jesus christ that’d be so bad.

When James finished, the room service knocked. He stood and grabbed his gun just in case. But nothing happened and he took the order, careful not to show the inside of the room with bloody clothes and a bad looking Aleks. He gave a nice tip to the person and closed the door.

Silence came once again as he turned around and they looked at each others. It was too serious, something they both despise. So James had to say something to break that mood, a need of bickering mindlessly and get back to normal, not like Aleks almost got killed again. So he did.

“Next time keep your dick in your pant. Okay ? And you owe me a suit, two in fact since I paid for yours as well, dickhead.”

And just like that, he kept ranting, a finger pointed to the Russian while the other complained back as they started to eat. Then James gave Aleks’ phone back on which Brett sent many texts to ask how he was, truly concerned but not daring to call because then James would release his wrath once again.

They bickered once more when Aleks wanted to sleep and James offered the full bed, going in a chair. They bickered because James needed sleep on a nice bed and his back would kill him if he even took a nap on a chair, but they were both stubborn.

Of course they finaly decided on sharing the bed like planned, but as soon as Aleks fell asleep, with a bit of troubles, James went to the bathroom. He took a long shower to finaly calm his nerves and soothe his back.

Once back in the room he saw that Aleks was spread out on the bed to get more comfortable, that little liar “No, I’m fine, we can share the bed”. James sat on the chair, looking on his phone where to get some painkiller, organizing the way back as soon as possible to be sure Aleks wouldn’t get infected with anything. God knows what kind of desease was hidding in that appartment.

He was so tired. Glad Aleks was okay, but so tired. He made a note to himself to let the Russian pay for his meal for at least a month, and to make Brett pay for a doctor for his back, and for the gas !

To spend some times and not kill his back more by sleeping on the chair, he texted Trevor. And when the man answered, he sent a text back telling him to go to sleep, feeling that he was truly like a mother hen, except more loud.

He was lost in his thoughts when Aleks cleared his throat. James couldn’t see him but chances were the light of his phone betrayed him.

“Come back to sleep, you idiot.”

“You took all the place, wasn’t going to move you and recieve death threats.”

Aleks was silent but James could tell he wasn’t buying the excuse. He moved and patted the matress next to him until James had enough of the noise and moved.

“You’ll regret it” he just said, like it’d make Aleks changes his mind.

“Your back is just as important, just shut up and sleep.”

Sure they are asshole to each other most of the time, but they still care. And knowing you can count on someone is a good feeling when almost everyone else tries to kill you.


End file.
